Reignition
by megan.n.k
Summary: It picks up where Terminal leaves off. I wrote this because I was not happy with Terminals ending. If they weren't in any Virals books, then they're mine. I don't own Tory, Ben, Hi etc
1. Chapter 1

Tory's POV

When I see the blue, I momentarily freak out. But then, I feel the pleasure. I close my eyes, as my nose kicks in to its wolf senses. I smell hot breath. Wet dog. Coop. I smell bacon from downstairs. Coffee. And somehow, I'm smelling the blonde bimbo's coconut shampoo. I'm enjoying the feeling when all of a sudden-

SNUP

I get dizzy, and fall backwards. I hit my head on the wood on my bed, and everything goes black.

Ben's POV

I'm getting Sewee ready when I here sirens. I see an ambulance flying up the road.

Hmm, I think to myself. How weird. But when the ambulance pulls up in front of Tory's complex, I find myself running. Fast. I fire up her steps and instinctively run to her bedroom. I see her in Kit's arms, her head bleeding. I automatically know she's unconscious. Kit looks at me when I storm in. "What happened!?" I ask/yell. He says with tears in his eyes, "I'm not sure. I heard a thud and then a scream. I ran up here to find h-her..." He puts his head down and I know he's crying. I start to say something, but the paramedics rush in. They pull me down the stairs, and into the living room. I'm not one to be told what to do, but I want them to get Tory to the hospital asap and I don't want to get in the way. When they bring her down the stairs on a stretcher, me and Kit say, 'Me' at the same time when they ask who'll accompany her in the ambulance. He just goes with it and we climb in the back. I text Hi, Shelton, and Ella.

Ben- Tory fell and hit her head. She's unconscious and we're on our way to the hospital

Hi- What?! I'm on my way.

Shelton- What the hell? Me and Hi are on our ways.

Ella- Shit! I'll meet you there.

I slip my phone into my pocket and grab her hand. I hold it until we get to the hospital where I'm forced to stay in the waiting room with Hi, Shelton, Ella, Kit, and Whitney. The doctor comes out, and I'm the first one to him. "How is she?" I ask. "She is in very stable condition. Just a concussion, nothing too serious," the doctor answers. "Where is she?" All I hear is, "Room 243" before I take off running, with my friends on my tail. Room 240, 241, 242, and finally, 243. I push the door open lightly, but to my surprise, it slams back against the wall. Hi looks at me. "What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" I practically growl, "What do you mean?" "They're blue! A-and you just barely touched the door and it flew open, and-" he suddenly stopped talking. He runs to the trashcan and throws up. "The smell... of blood..." He cuts off again." Shelton whispers, "I can hear her heartbeat." Although he whispers it, I hear every word crystal clear. I look in his and Hi's eyes, and see blue. "Are we, uh, flaring?" Hi asks. Shelton says, "I think so. But cut them. I hear footsteps."

SNUP

I stumble backwards, into a chair. I glance at Hi, who is on one knee and shaking, and Shelton, who is shaking in the chair next to me. I whisper, "That's what happened to Tory. She flared, and then lost it and fell." I move the chair next to the bed and grab her hand. Before I can control them, tears fall down my cheeks. "What just happened?" It was Ella. "Please tell me you did not just flare." She answers, "No I didn't flare." Shelton said, "It must be because she had a slightly different virus. But why do our eyes turn blue? And why does it feel like that when it shuts down?" No one got to answer, because Kit and Whitney walk in. Hi, Shelton, and Ella go to the cafeteria. I can't. I want to be here when Tory wakes up. For the past 10 minutes, she'll move and go, ' Mmmmm.' She's waking up. She opens her eyes, and barely whispers, "Hi guys." Kit crushes her in a bear hug, and so does Whitney. Tory didn't seem to mind. Kit says, "I'm gonna give you guys a minute." Then he pulls Whitney out of the room. I climb up on the bed next to her. "Hi, Shelton, and Ella are here." I say. She said, "I flared this morning. My eyes turned blue. I lost it and fell." Her head is on my chest, and I have my arms around her. "I know. Me, Shelton, and Hi all flared when the doctor told us where you were at. Ella said she didn't, so that's good." She starts to say something, but I lean down and cover her mouth with mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Tory's POV

I got out of the hospital yesterday night. No matter how many times the doctor said I was okay and Ben could leave, he insisted on staying. Hi, Shelton, and Ella left at lunchtime. I'm going back to school tomorrow. I get a text from Ben.

Ben- Will you meet me and the boys down at the beach?

Tory- Sure. Be right there

I throw on a pair of flip flops, and walk down the stairs. Of course, Whitney is walking up the stairs as I'm walking down. "Where are you going?" She asks in her annoying Barbie voice. "The boys want to talk. So we're meeting on the beach." She asks like an idiot, "Will Ben be there?" And then she winks. I suppress an eye roll. "Well he's one of the boys isn't he?" She frowns. "Well yeah... Just be back in an hour. Dinner will be done." I say thank God under my breath and walk out the door.

Ben's POV

I see Tory walk outside. She's seriously the most beautiful girl ever. I still remember the way her lips felt on mine the first time she kissed me at Drayton Hall. Geez, I'm sounding all girly. I meet her on her front porch to walk down to the beach with her. She slips her hand in mine like she did 2 weeks ago when she chose me over Chance Claybourne. I about had a heart attack when she slipped her hand into mine. I stop her, and she looks at me in confusion. I quickly kiss her before she says anything. I put my hands appropriately around her waist and pull her towards me. We kiss until Hi yells, "Get a room or get down here!" Tory turns tomato red. I know I do too. I scowl at him as I slip my hand back into hers. As we approach he says, "If looks could kill I'd be dead." Tory laughs and says, "If looks could kill you'd have been dead a long time ago." Now Shelton laughs. "Now that's the truth." Hi says, "Now, Shelly, you'd be dead too. I don't know why you're laughing." Shelton hits the back of his head. Hi whines, "Don't hit me there. I still have bruises from Benny Boy over there." Now I slap him. Hi yelps while the rest of us laugh. Shelton finally says, "Alright, down to business. Anyone try flaring today?" 3 head shakes. "Okay. We're going to try now. Ben, stand behind Tor. We don't need her falling and hitting her head again. Okay. Try flaring." I try hard. I reach into my subconscious. I try for a good five minutes before asking, "Anyone else having trouble?" Two nods. Tory's eyes are glowing blue. She says, "Think of something sad. I think that helps." I close my eyes and think of losing Tory. I flare instantly. I know we've only been dating 2 weeks, but I can't see my future without her. All of sudden, I hear a twig snap. We all look around.

Tory sends in our minds, 'I think we're being followed.'

Shelton sends, '45 yards to the left. 3 people. I'm pretty sure it's 2 guys and 1 girl.'

Hi follows up with, 'Gamemasters people?'

I mentally cringe, but send, 'Or other crazy scientists. Maybe they're back for the mutt.'

Tory sends, 'I never thought to give him the vial.'

I send, 'But we got our flares back. What if they're after us?'

Hi sends, 'No. If they want to snatch us, then it'd be when we're walking to the bunker. Not in plain view on the beach. Probably just observing.'

Shelton sends, 'Hi's right. They wouldn't take us right in the middle of the beach."

Tory sends, 'Snuff the powers. We don't want then to leave with anything other than what they came with.'

SNUP

I'm trying hard to not fall. I grab Tory, but as soon as I do, she starts falling. I break her fall. Shelton fell, and Hi is on his knees throwing up. I realize that Tory didn't just fall, but she fainted. She wakes up almost instantly. "Crap," she whispers. "Why the hell does that keep happening?" I answer, "I don't know, but don't worry. I broke your fall." She gives me a sweet kiss on the cheek, and goes and helps Shelton and Hi.

Tory's POV

After helping Shelton and Hi, they both leave for dinner. I still have 15 minutes until I have to go. Ben asks me, "Are you going in?" I answer, "Not yet. I still have 15 minutes of freedom." I plop down on the sand. Ben just kind of stands there, like he wants to sit, but is too afraid. I pat the spot next to me. "Want to sit with me?" He doesn't answer, just sits down next to me. "So, tomorrow after school, I was wondering, uh, if you'd like to go to the movies with me?" He asks. I smile. "Sure. I'd love to. What's out?" "Well, there's a movie called The Stars and Beyond that came out. It's kind of scientific. And it's supposed to be good and romantic and I'd thought maybe you'd want to see it." He rambles. It's cute. "It sounds good. But," He cringes, "I think I need to come back here and change. I don't want to go to the movies in my Bolton Prep uniform." He smiles, and then kisses me. He walks me back to my complex, gives me one more kiss, and walks away. Kit looks up at me when I walk in. "Hey, Tor, you mind setting the table?" I'm happy about Ben asking me to the movies, so I say, "No I don't mind at all." After we set the table and get our food, I start talking to Whitney. "Hey Whitney?" She answers in her Southern accent, "Yeah honey?" I say, "So Ben asked me to the movies, and even though we hang out a lot, and we're dating, and he's seen me in my normal clothes, I want to look better than normal. I don't want to go all out, but I want to look better. Will you help me pick out something?" She screeches, "Yes! I'd love to!" I say, "Thanks. It really means a lot to me." She smiles.

Ben's POV

I walk into my complex smiling like a Cheshire cat. I gets out my phone and text Hiram.

Ben- I asked her to the movies

Hi- And?

Ben- She said she'd love to. Then we kissed

Hi- Awww my little Benny Boy is growing up

Ben- You're lucky I'm not standing anywhere near you

Hi- Shelton just texted me. Video chat at 9. He's apparently found something

Ben- Great. See you later

Tory's POV

I'm sitting on my bed while Whitney is going through my closet. "Do you think you could fit in my clothes?" She asks.

"I don't know. Maybe."

"I'll go grab some clothes."

"Not too dressy!" I call after her.

She comes back with a blue American Eagle shirt, and dark wash jean shorts.

"What size show do you wear?" She asks me.

"7 or 8."

"Perfect!" She runs back to her room and comes back with a pair of sandals. She gives them to me, and then makes me try the whole outfit on. I come out of the bathroom, and she screeches, "It's perfect! You look beautiful!" I blush. "Thanks Whitney." My phone vibrates. It's Shelton, and he says I need to get on iFollow. I say thanks to Whitney again, then close the door and lock it. I change into a black tank top and light blue shorts. I pull out my Mac and log onto iFollow. I'm the last one on the screen. Before I even say hey, Shelton starts talking.

"As soon as I got home, I did some research. I also went through some of Karsten's old files. He said that the DNA in the virus is reoccurring. But, it also says that he had started on the cure and never finished. The only reason Ella didn't flare is because the vial was made for their type of virus. Even though they're so similar, it didn't completely wipe ours out. I also found out the DNA slightly alters when it reocurrs. He was trying to find a cure for every kind of parvovirus there is, because that would've made big bucks. When Chance reverse engineered the virus for the cure, it was the one he made. That's why it didn't come back, and it completely wiped it out, so it won't come back to them. Thank God."

I rub my eyes. I'm tired. "Thanks Shelton. That's good. I'm sorry, but I'm tired. Let's talk again tomorrow."

"Okay, bye," they say in unison. I log off and shut my laptop. I'm on the edge of sleep when I get a call. I don't even look at the Caller ID, I just answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tory, it's Ben."

"Hey Ben."

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep and I was thinking about you. Were you sleeping?"

"Just about it but it's okay."

"What are you doing?"

"On the edge of sleep."

"I'll go then."

"No! Just listen to me go to sleep. Then, maybe you can fall asleep."

"Okay."

I'm on the edge of sleep when he says, "I love you."

I whisper, "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Ben's POV

It seems like this day can't go by any slower. I dropped Tor, Hi, and Shelton off at the dock, but then had to drive to Wando High. It's lunchtime, and I'm texting Hi.

Ben- Is Tory happy?

Hi- Did she seen happy?

Ben- Come on Hi

Hi- Fine. Yes, she is extremely happy.

I smile and put my phone up. But it vibrates, and I pull it back out.

Hi- I need your help with something

Ben- ?

Hi- I want to ask Ella on a date with me.

Ben- Lunch is over. We can talk later

Tory's POV

Every time I think about last night, I blush. I mean, he did say it on Sewee the night of our second kiss, but that was different. Don't ask me why, it just is. Anywho, right now, I'm sitting at lunch, staring off into space, blushing. Ella notices, and says, "What is wrong with you today? In every morning class, you just look at nothing and turn red. I want to know. Now." I look at Shelton and Hi. I get up, grab her arm, and pull her into the nearest girls bathroom. I look under all the stalls, and then lean up against a sink. "Okay, now you're freaking me out." She says.

"I told Ben I loved him last night."

She swats my arm. "And you didn't tell me!"

"He called me when I was about to fall asleep, but I answered anyway. We talked a little, and I told him I was tired. He said he'll go, and I said no, stay on until I fall asleep, because then maybe he'll go to sleep. Right when I was about to fall asleep, he said I love you and I said it back."

"So? This is awesome!"

"But what if he wishes he didn't say it? Or what if he was almost asleep like me? What if he thought I only said it because he said it? Or, what if he starts loving me but stops?"

"Wow, that's a lot of what ifs. First things first. Do you love him?"

I don't even hesitate. "Yes."

"Then don't worry." She gives me a hug. "It'll all be fine."

I take a deep breath. "We're going to the movies tonight. I can't wait."

"Lucky. Oh, and by the way, you're staying at my house Saturday. So if you want to hang out with Ben or Hi or Shelton, then do it Friday or Sunday."

"Okay. Sounds great." The bell rings. She grabs my arms and pulls me out the door. "Let's go drama queen. Class time."

We both drop into our seats in science when the bell rings. As usual, we start talking as soon as we sit. The teacher shushes us, and introduces a new girl. "Students, this is Brooklyn Landers. Please make her feel welcome. Go take a seat by Tory and Ella. Tory, Ella, raise your hands." We raise our hands, and Brooklyn makes her way towards us. "Be nice," I hiss to Ella before saying hey to Brooklyn.

Ben's POV

I'm parked outside Bolton, when I see 3 shapes running towards my car. I look up, and see Tory and the guys racing. Tory is ahead of Shelton and Hi. She kicks it into gear, runs around the car, slings open the door, and jumps in. Right after that, the back door slings open and Shelton dives in, with Hi diving in on top of him. They are all laughing and out of breath. Shelton is wheezing. "Get... off... of... me." Hi sits up, and let's Shelton move over. Tory turns around and says, "Pay up Hi." She sticks out her hand. He pulls out his wallet while saying, "Ugh, fine. Next time, I'm beating both of you." I laugh and say, "Yeah right," as I pull out of the parking lot. As soon as my Explorer rolls into its normal spot, Tory and Shelton jump out. I turn around and tell Hi, "We'll talk later. I'll video chat you later." He sighs dramatically. "Fine." He gets out and walks away.

Tory's POV

As soon as Ben pulls up, I jump out of the SUV and run up the stairs of my complex. I run up to my bedroom, throw on the shirt, shorts, and sandals we and Whitney picked out yesterday, and quickly brush my hair. I look at myself in the mirror and laugh. Ben likes me for me. I didn't have to dress up. Oh well. Too late now. I run down the stairs and out the door. Ben is leaning against the car door with his head down. When he sees me, he puts on that goofy grin I saw after we first kissed. When I was up, all he says is, "Hi," before he pushes me up against the car door and kisses me. It takes me a little by surprise, but that's okay. He pulls back, and says let's go. He opens the car door for me. I climb in and buckle my seat belt. He gets in and grabs my hand. "How was your day?"

I say, "It was good. The usual. We got a new student. Her name is Brooklyn. She sits by me and Ella in science, and she's on the soccer team, but she's kind of a goody-goody."

"What does she look like?"

"She has brown hair with blonde highlights, and blue eyes. She's a little shorter than me, but you can't really tell. She's a little weird though."

"Weird how?"

"I'm not sure, she's just a little odd." When we roll into the movies parking lot, I say, "I'm staying with Ella Saturday. So we can't hang out Saturday."

"Okay." He looks a little sad, but then he smiles. "Come on, let's get our tickets." He grabs my hand and we walk inside. He buys our tickets, popcorn, and drinks. We get really good seats. Right before the movie starts, he leans down and whispers, "I hope you enjoy this movie," and then puts his arm around me and leans back.

Ben's POV

Tory really seemed to enjoy the movie. She said she wasn't entirely hungry, so I just stopped to buy her ice cream, not an entire dinner. Her favorite is chocolate chip cookie dough. I bought her a cone, and me a milkshake. We take it back to Morris Island, and take Sewee out because it's a starry night. We're laying on a blanket looking up at the stars when she starts talking.

"You know, I've always wanted to see the Northern Lights." She asks.

"No, but that sounds like fun. Maybe one day I'll take you north to see them." She turns.

"You really would?"

I nod. "I know we haven't been together long, but I can't see my future without you. I want to make you happy, and if seeing those lights make you happy, then one day, I'm taking you north to see them." She beams at me. She says, "I love you," then kisses me. I pull back. "I love you too." Then I cover her mouth with mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! I've had one review (and thanks to the person who did, I forgot your username I'll use it tomorrow in the next chapter). I'm going to be a forensic anthropologist and write on the side (Maybe. Probably.) I want to know how my stories are. (Soon, I'm going to write my own story with its own plot and stuff, so I want to get reviews on this and then start that story. Okay, enough boring stuff. Thanks again!**

Tory's POV

It's Friday. We talked our parents into letting us stay at Hi's places. The 3rd floor was converted into a game room (well,partly. There's a wall separating the game room and the sitting room.) I'm in my normal pajamas (tank top and shorts) and I'm watching the guys play GTA 5. Somehow, Ruth hasn't found it and freaked out yet. Afterwards, when we're just sitting around, Hi says, "I need your guys help."

I ask, "With what?"

Ben smirks. "He likes Ella!"

Shelton says, "I like that new girl Brooklyn."

I gasp. "You like Ella?! She's my best friend!"

Hi says, "And Ben is my best friend."

I shrug. "Touché."

Hi asks, "Does she have a boyfriend?"

I say, "Well her and Chance have been talking, but she's single." He slumps a little. But then he straightens up. "I don't care. I'm going to text her and ask her to that movie you and Tory watched Wednesday. What was it called again?"

Ben says, "The Stars and Beyond."

With no response, he pulls out his phone. He gets a response almost instantly. Without a word, he stands up, and takes off running while screaming. I pick up his phone.

Hi- Are you free Sunday? I was wondering if you wanted to watch The Stars and Beyond with me.

Ella- Yes, I'm free, and yes, I'd love to

Me, Ben, and Shelton start laughing. Shelton's phone vibrates and he looks at it and laughs. "Who are you texting?" He looks up like he forgot I was there. "Oh, me? I'm texting Brooklyn."

"Brooklyn Landers?"

"Yeah. We're hanging out Sunday."

"Oh." I look at Ben. "I guess its just you and me, then."

Ben frowns. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I kiss him. "Oh, nothing bad." Hi still hasn't made it back. "Come on, let's go look for that idiot." Ben gets up and pulls me to my feet. He slips his arm around my waist. We walk down all the stairs, and go outside. As soon as we step off the porch, something grabs my leg. I screech and kick whatever grabs me. As it turns out, it was Hi.

"I was starting to think y'all weren't coming. And then, when ya do, Tor kicks me in the face."

"You can't grab my legs and expect not to get kicked."

He shrugs. "True. So let's do something. We have a driver and no curfew. We have money. Let's live a little, people!"

I say, "We've been shot at, stalked, kidnapped and thrown in a cage, and almost blown up. And you're saying let's live a little?"

"Okay, fine. Let's go have a good time without being shot, stalked, or kidnapped."

Shelton says, "Sure. Sounds fun. Wanna invite Brook and Ella?"

Hi says, "Sure." All 3 boys pull out their phones. I look at Ben and get jealous, until my phone vibrates with a text.

Ben- Me and the boys are going out. Wanna come?

Tory- I'd love to. Let me change.

I turn and run up all 3 flights of stairs. I throw on a pair of jean shorts, and the sandals I still haven't gave back to Whitney. I give my hair a quick brush-through, and meet the boys in the car.

Ben's POV

We decided to eat and then go bowling. It's girls against boys, and the girls are winning. Not that I care. Right now, me and Tory are sitting down taking a break. I have my arm around her, her head is on my chest, and her feet are up on the rest of the bench. I whisper, "Are you tired?" She whispers back, "Yeah. I want to go back to Hi's and go to sleep." I stand up and say, "You guys either find other riding arrangements, or we leave. Tory's tired, and by the look of it, so is everyone else. It's 11:30, let's just go." They all agree, so I drop Brooklyn and Ella off, and drive back to Morris Island. I wake everyone up when we get there, Hi goes to his bedroom, Shelton goes to the game room to sleep, and Tory changes and lays by me on the couch. Right before she falls asleep, she kisses my cheek and tells me she love me. I pull her closer to me, and I fall asleep.

Tory's POV

I wake up in the best possible way ever. I'm curled up by Ben, on his side. My head is on his chest. He moves one arm, and cups my waist. I snuggle up to him, loving the way our bodies just melt together. I don't go back to sleep, I just lay there until Hi comes in and jumps on us. "Wake up lovebirds!" I turn red and push him off the couch. I laugh. "What time is it?"

He says, "It's almost 9."

"Ella will be here at noon. I suppose I should go pack. I'll be back in a half hour." I jump up and throw on a sweatshirt. I'm already outside when I realize I grabbed Ben's and not mine. Too late now. I'm barely inside my door when 85 pounds of dog jumps on me and knocks me down. "Get off me dogface." I push Coop off and run up to my room. I throw some jeans, shirts, and a sweatshirt into an overnight bag. I take a shower, brush my teeth and hair, and get dressed and walk back over to Hi's. I was interrogated on the way out, but they let me go. Now, we are all sitting on the beach. I'm looking for shells and interesting looking rocks. The guys are messing around in the water. Suddenly, Ben comes and picks me up bridal-style. He walks towards the dock (with me kicking and screaming the whole time) and throws me off. He jumps in after me. "I'm going to have to go change now! Thanks a lot!" He smirks. "Welcome." I fight back a smile. Hi runs and jumps off, doing a cannon ball and splashing us. Shelton just stands and watches, until Ben gets out and pushes him in. Now we're all soaked, but we're having fun. I get out and sit on the dock watching the boys. I run and grab my phone. "Group photo!" Pictures aren't our thing, but I want to remember all of these good memories. We take a picture, then we go change into dry clothes. As I walk outside, Ella pulls up. Ben is standing outside so I walk up and give him a long kiss. I say, "Text me," and I give him one more long goodbye kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the short chapter. I will post again tomorrow. But, thanks to WiccaChick98 and RandomRower19 for reviewing! Please review! The reason this chapter is so short is because I'm writing my own story. Anyway, read and review! (If I have enough time, I may post later. No promises!)**

Tory's POV

Ella and I stayed up until 5 a.m. We slept until noon. I have about a million texts from Ben, Whitney, and Kit. They're all some version of 'where are you?' I text all three of them back, explaining about how late we stayed up. They all text back, but Kit's makes me laugh.

Tory- Sorry, we stayed up until 5. We are tired and out of energy

Kit- Oh I see. I'll be there in an hour with coffee. Lol.

Who taught Kit lol? Mental shrug. Who knows. I fall back asleep until Kit gets there. When he does, I wake Ella, give her a hug, and walk out the door. I get in and throw my bag in the back and grab the large coffee out of his hand. "Thanks. I need this." He laughs. "Maybe you shouldn't stay up until 5." I put on my serious face. "Maybe you should just bring me coffee every time I stay up late like you did and not judge." He laughs again. "Okay, deal." We're making progress. As soon as we got home, I stomped up the stairs and was asleep before I even hit the pillow.

I wake up to my phone buzzing. I check the time, and its 3. The text is from Ben.

Ben- I have to go back to my mom's at 9. I want to hang out. Please text me.

Tory- Sorry, I came home and passed out. Let me shower and I'll meet you in an hour

Ben- Okay.

I set my phone down and sigh. I really don't want to get up, but since Ben has to go back to his mom's, I want to hang out. I get up and jump in the shower. After I get out, I throw on sweats and a tank top. I don't feel like wearing anything nice. I don't know if he wants to take me out, so I text him.

Tory- Are we going anywhere nice? I'm wearing sweats and a tee. And I'd really like to go back to bed.

Ben- Just come over to my house. Dad isn't home. We can just sleep.

Tory- Sounds extremely great

I slip on some Sperry's and walk down the stairs. I don't feel like being questioned, so I say, "I'm going to Ben's. See you later." And then I slam the door. I walk over to Ben's and knock.

Ben's POV

I open the door. Even though she's wearing sweats, I think she looks damn beautiful. I take her hand and lead her up to my room, where we lay down and she immediately goes to sleep. I'm not tired, so I just soak in the feeling. I wish I could go back to Bolton. Don't get me wrong, I like being able to wear my normal clothes at Wando, I miss seeing Tor, Shelton, and Hi everyday. I've been thinking about what I can do to get back in. I grab my phone and start texting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another short chapter, sorry. I'll post again later tonight, because I'll be up late. I'll post on a day-to-day basis this week, because I'm on spring break. Anyway, please review! I promise I'll update later. **

Tory's POV

I wake up in my bed. I don't know how or when I got here. I check my clock. 4 a.m. I'm really refreshed, but for some reason, I'm still a little tired. I think about getting up, but then remember I have a dentist appointment and I'm going into school late. Shit. Even though it's 4, I send a text to Hi and Shelton telling them I won't be on the ferry. Then I fall back asleep.

Ben's POV

I wake up ready for school. I put on my normal black tee and khaki shorts. I check my phone.

Hi- Meeting with Paugh today about you.

Ben- Do your thing. I need back in. DO NOT TELL TORY!

Hi- I won't. Shelton won't either.

Ben- I have to go. Thx for the help.

Even though I'm not a religious guy, I bow my head and say a quick prayer that this works.

Hi's POV

"But Mr. Paugh, Ben didn't do anything wrong!" I argue.

"Mr. Blue helped out a mastermind criminal, nearly getting all 4 of you killed."

I guess I'm going to have to pull this card. "Don't think we don't know about you and our secretary, Mrs. Latters, shacking it up everyday after school. I'm sure it'd be a shock to the school if they found out. You'd lose your job, and it'd ruin your marriage." I smirk.

His jaw is on the ground. "How do you know about that?"

"I've had a few after school detentions."

He looks defeated. "I'll contact Mr. Blue."

I smile. "Thanks, Mr. Paugh."

Me and Shelton walk out the door laughing. "Tory is going to love this."

Shelton smiles sincerely. "I hope so."

Tory's POV

I get a text while I'm doing homework.

Ben- Stop whatever you are doing and meet me at the dock. I'm serious.

Tory- The teachers piled up the h.w.

Ben- This won't take long. I promise.

Tory- Fine

I get up and put on my Sperry's. I put on a sweatshirt, then walk out the door and down the stairs. I walk down to the dock, where it's just Ben. As I walk up, I say, "What's up?" He smiles the biggest smile.

"I have a surprise for you." He says.

I'm a little shocked. "You do?"

He's still smiling, and tosses a paper at me. It says,

'Dear Benjamin Blue,

You have been accepted into Bolton Prepatory. Within this week, you need to reply an answer on the offer. It's a full scholarship. I expect to hear from you in 1-5 days.

Sincerely, The Bolton Prepatory Office'

I look up at him. "Is this a joke?"

He's beaming. "Nope. It's not."

I jump into his arms and hug him. He spins me around. When my feet hit the old wood, I look up at him and he kisses me. His tongue flits across my bottom lip. I open my mouth slightly, as his tongue slides in. I have no concept of anything as we kiss. Or, well, make out. I'm not sure how long we are there, but I know that this kissing sends the tingles from the top of my head to my toes. He pulls back. "I did this for you." He whispers. I answer with, "I love you," and a kiss. I end up having to go inside for dinner. When I go inside, Kit asks, "Why are your lips swollen and red?"

I immediately bring my hands over my lips. "Oh, uh me, and uh, Ben..." I can't think of anything. Kit smirks. "Oh. My. Gosh." I shove him. "Shut up. It's been a good night."

**Up next- Arguement with Jason, Coop vanishing during the day, and more passion from BenX Tory**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Guest,**

**I'm not sure if I'll post my story, because on here is people making up their own stories, but from books other people wrote. If others ask, I may post it. Some have read it and liked it, but I'm not sure. I'll get back to you on that. **

**I'm not sure how much longer I'm keep this going on. I can't think of a plot, so I think the story seems sorta boring. Review and tell me what you think!**

Tory's POV

I wake up when my alarm goes off. I jump out of bed and get ready. Today is Ben's first day back. It's been 3 days since we made out. I feel heat rising to my cheeks. Even though we've made out everyday since, it just feels weird. Whatever. I get ready in my Bolton uniform and walk out the dock where I see Ben, Hi, and Shelton. They're just messing around. I walk up, and smile. I slip my hand into Ben's as we board the ferry. "Okay, enough PDA for today guys." Hi says. Ben smacks him. "Shut up, Mr. I Kissed Ella The First Time We Actually Hung Out." I gasp. "You kissed Ella? Why didn't she tell me?" He smirks. "Only on the cheek, and she asked me not to tell anyone." My eyebrows smack together in confusion. "Why not?"

He answers with, "She needed to deal with Chance first." Before I can edit myself, I say, "I feel bad for Chance." Ben asks, "Why?" I feel my cheeks burning. "I'm not gonna lie. When we set the trap for the Trinity, I found a file on his computer about me. It said he loved me on it." Ben drops my hand suddenly like I shocked him. "So you regret picking me?" I grab his hand again. "No, don't change my words. What I meant, is, I know he likes Ella and its going to hurt him is all. Okay?" Then I get the courage and whisper in his ear, "Would I have kissed you like that if I regretted my choice?" He smiles, and I lay my head on his shoulder.

° After school °

Me and Ben walk out of Bolton hand in hand. I see Jason waiting on the bottom step. He turns and smiles at me. "Hey Tor." I fake a small smile. "Hey Jason." His smile fades as he looks at Ben. I quickly interject before there's a fight. "What do you want, Jason?" He looks at me again. Smiles. "Since we're partners in science and all, I was wondering if you want to come over and study. My place, 5 o'clock."

Ben tenses, and says, "She's actually studying with Me, Hi, and Shelton." He looks at Ben. "Funny, I was asking Tory." He steps in front of me. I step in front of him and push them both backwards. "Stop it, both of you!" I yell. Jason comes up the steps and pushes me sideways. I fall off the steps, and hit the side of my head on one of the big garden stones in front of the bushes. Jason stops when he realizes what he did. He runs towards me, but Ben pushes him back. He goes to hit Ben, but Hi and Shelton who have been waiting in the Explorer, grabs his arms and pulls him away from me. "Don't you come near her ever again!" Ben yells, while Hi dials 911.

Ben's POV

I'm in the waiting room of the hospital. I'm sitting in a chair with my head in my hands. I hear a commotion and look up. Jason just walked in. Kit pushes him, and says, "You can leave. Right now. I don't want you anywhere near here. Stay the hell away from my daughter." Jason looks like he starts to say something, but doesn't. He puts his head down and walks outside. The doctor comes out and gives Kit Tory's release papers. After he fills them out, they bring her out in a wheelchair. She argues with Kit, and ends up in my car. "So tonight. Is it okay if sneak in your window and watch you tonight?" I ask, regretting it as it leaves my mouth. She smiles. "Sure. I mean, there's no better feeling than waking up in your arms." I smile at her. "Just leave your window unlocked, and set your alarm for 5, so I can leave before Kit wakes up." She says, "Sounds great. I won't be at school tomorrow though. Kit's being a worried dad, so I have to stay home. With Whitney. Yay." I laugh at her sarcasm. "I'll come check on you at lunch." As we pull into my usual spot, I say, "See you tonight."

Tory's POV

Ben snuck in my window at 12. He crawled in my bed, and wrapped his arms around me. When my alarm went off at 5, I give him a long kiss. After he left, I fell asleep until 10. When I wake up, Coop is gone. I walk downstairs. "Whitney, have you seen Coop?" She says, "No, not since I let him out a few hours ago." I sit down on the couch, my mind conjuring up horrible things that could be happening to him. 2 hours later, when Ben shows up, Coop still hasn't came back. I run outside before he even parks. "Coop's been gone for hours. I'm scared. What if someone took him?" He pulls me into his arms and hugs me tightly. "It'll be okay. If he's not back by after school, I'll stay up and look until I find him. Okay?" He whispers. "Thank you." I whisper back. "Anything for you, baby." I tingle when he says that. I pull back a little, and kiss him until he has to leave.

° 4 o'clock °

Coop still isn't home. I'm worried sick. But just before the boys pull up, he comes running through his doggy door. "Coop! You're okay!" I bury my face into his fur. Hi, Shelton, and Ben come through the door. "Yay! He's okay!" Hi says. "Good. I was getting worried." Shelton says. Ben sits next to me. "See? I told you it'd be okay." I smile. "Yeah, you did." He whispers, "I have to go, I'll see you tonight." Before I can answer, he's out the door.

° Midnight °

Ben just climbed through my window. He crawls into bed with me. I lay my head on his chest, and hear his heartbeat. Before he even says anything, I start kissing him. It takes him by surprise, but in seconds he's over it and is kissing me back. His tongue slides into my mouth, and again, sending tingles all over my body. I pull back for just a second. "I love you so much," then kiss him again.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. It's been hell babysitting my cousins all under the age of 8. Anyway, please review, so I know what I've done wrong or what I need to do better. Alright, on to the story.**

Tory's POV

I get up and get ready for school. Ben left at 5. Anyway, I shower, brush my teeth, put on my uniform, brush my hair, and go outside after I grab some coffee. Ben, Hi, and Shelton are already there. "Hello fearless leader." Hi says. "Got any adventures for us today?" I laugh. "Not yet." Ben kisses my cheek.

** ° At School °**

I need to grab my Calculus book, so I go to my locker. As I open my locker, an envelope falls out. It reads,

"Dear Victoria,

Don't think that you or anyone you love is safe. Even though I'm in prison, I can assure you I have eyes on you at all times. I heard your boyfriend, Benjamin Blue is back in Bolton. No one you know is safe. No one.

The Gamemaster."

Ben sees my face. "What's wrong baby?" I drop the note, then turn and run into the girls bathroom. Surprisingly, no one is in there. I run into the first stall, and throw up. I'm sitting on the floor against the wall when Ella walks in. She was crying. "Ben showed me the note. That wasn't all either. It had pictures. Pictures of me and my parents. Pictures of Ben. Hi. Shelton. Kit. Whitney." She's waving it around. She sits in front of me and grabs my chin. "You told me you weren't going to put me in danger. You lied!" I push her off and stand up. "You think I asked for this? You think I asked for a messed-up-in-the-head guy to stalk me, and almost kill me and my friends? I don't want this either! So fine. We don't have to be friends, if that's what you want. So go ahead and walk out of this bathroom and get on with your life!" I walk out of the bathroom with that. I walk straight out of the main door, with the boys on my heels. "Where the hell are you going?" Shelton asks. "To Loggerhead, then to this damn prison. I'm tired of this shit! Ben, get in your car. You're driving." I stop and turn around. "And for the love of God, grab the damn letter and let's go."

** ° Loggerhead °**

We get stopped outside the gate by a new security guard. "I need to see my dad." I say. "Shouldn't you kids be in school?" He asks me. "I said, I need to see my dad. Now, preferably." I say harshly. "I'm sorry, I can't authorize that." I sigh. "Let me see my dad or so help me God I'll have you fired." Hi laughs, then covers it with a cough. "Oh, uh, sure. I'll let him know you're coming." He says. "Dumb bastard," I say under my breath. He opens the gate, and I run straight into the building. I run by everyone. I don't bother with the elevator. I run up all 6 flights of stairs. When I reach the top floor, I barge into his office and see him on the phone. "I'll have to call you back," he says into it before hanging up. "Why aren't you in school?" I don't respond, just throw the letter at him. His face falls. "What the hell. I mean, what the ever loving hell." Ben and the boys are standing outside. "Take me to the prison." I say. He looks at me. "Are you insane?" I look dead into his eyes. "I'm about to be. Now take me to this damn prison before I kill somebody." He grabs his keys. "Okay. The boys coming?" "No. It needs to be just me." I walk out the door. "Me and Kit are going. You guys get back to school." Ben looks at me. "No. Not happening." I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a quick kiss. "Yes, it's happening. Please Ben. Please. Just me. You don't need to see him, because if he kills again they'll think it's you. Please. Trust me. I'll call as soon as we leave." He gives me a long hug. "Stay safe. I love you baby." I hug him back. "I will, and I love you too." I give him a kiss on the cheek, and turn to Kit. "Lets go."

**° At the prison °**

I'm sitting in a room with Kit when the door opens. In walks the Gamemaster. He sits. "Victoria. Always a pleasure." I don't even know what to say. "Why, because every time you see me you think of how you're going to kill me and my friends?" He smiles. "What are you talking about Victoria? I'm innocent. This is all a big misunderstanding." I throw the letter at him, too. "Then why the hell are you in prison if you're innocent?" He smiles again. "Like I said, it's all a big misunderstanding." I slam my fists on the metal table. "Bullshit! You sent me this letter. You're threatening to kill me and everyone I love. And you say you're innocent? You're bat shit crazy!" He grabs one of my fists. I don't pull back. Aunt Tempe always says, don't show fear. "It was all Ben. He should be in here. Not me." I scream, "Bullshit! Ben is innocent. Who killed that man? You! You did! Not Ben you stupid ass motherfu-" he picks up my left arms and slams it against the table. With my right, I slam his nose with a right hook. I hope I broke it. The cop guy grabs his arms, twists them, and slams him up against the wall, then cuffs him. "I look at my arm. "Shit," I mutter. I'm going to need stitches. My arm is freaking Niagara falls right now. "I am such a bad father. My kid almost gets killed multiple time, and then I take her to see a guy who tried to kill her, where she gets her arm cut open. Plus, she cusses like a sailor." I grab his arm and stop him. "You're not a bad dad." Then I hug him. When we get in the car, I text Ben.

Tory- The meeting went... okay I guess. I got my arm cut open. He got a broken nose though. I won't be back at school today, I have to go get stitches. Come and see me after school, and I'll give you the meeting play-by-play

Ben- He hurt you?

Tory- All he did was slam my arm on the table and the edge cut it open. He didn't get away with it though

Ben- I'll see you after school. I love you baby

Tory- I love you too

**Up next- More passion, flare trouble, Ben visiting the Gamemaster, and The Virals are put in a safe house**


End file.
